FIG. 1 depicts a side view of portion of a conventional energy assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) disk drive 10. The conventional EAMR disk drive 10 includes a recording media 12, a conventional slider 20, and a conventional laser diode 30 that are typically attached to a suspension (not shown). Other components that may be part of the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 are not shown. The conventional slider 20 is typically attached to the suspension at its back side 24. A conventional EAMR transducer 22 is coupled with the slider 20.
The conventional EAMR transducer 22 includes a grating (not separately shown) on the slider 20. Light from the conventional laser diode 30 is provided substantially along the optic axis 32 of the conventional laser diode 30 to the grating of conventional EAMR transducer 22. The light from the laser diode 30 is then provided to a waveguide. The waveguide directs the light toward the conventional media 12, heating a small region of the conventional media 12. The conventional EAMR transducer 22 magnetically writes to the conventional media 12 in the region the conventional media 12 is heated.
Although the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 may function, improvements in optical efficiency may be desired. Accurately placing the conventional slider 20 and conventional laser diode 30 may be difficult. As a result, misalignments may occur. Such misalignments may increase insertion loss of the laser light due, for example to back reflections. Optical efficiency and, therefore, performance of the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 may suffer. In addition, manufacturing yield and/or manufacturing time may suffer. Further, the temperature of the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 may vary in the region of the laser 30. Such changes in temperature may change the wavelength of the light produced by the laser 30. As a result, optical efficiency of the conventional EAMR disk drive may suffer. Thus, the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 may be high in cost, have lower than desired optical efficiency, and may have manufacturability issues.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving manufacturability and performance of an EAMR transducer.